Rules
The Roblox Tower Battles (Fan Ideas) Wiki abides by Fandom Wikia's Terms Of Service which can be seen here. If you don't understand a rule, please do ask help from our staff members. Administration Line of Succession The following is the Line of Succession, with #1 being the highest ranked member on the list. You should report any sort of abuse from a lower ranked member to a higher ranked member. The below is the COMPLETE set of rules for fan-made pages. If you disobey these rules, you will result in a consequence, which can be a warning or block. Discord If you need further request, please do join our wiki discord, here! Section 1: General Rules Applying to All Fan-Made Pages Article 1: Content Clause 1: Topics Your page may not contain illegal, pornographic, or offensive content. They are not allowed at all in the wiki, and this includes your own Fan-Made pages. There is absolutely no reason to curse when showing off your idea. Make sure your content also applies to Tower Battles: The basic topics you can base your creations on are Towers, Zombies, Maps, Events, Balance Ideas, or other assets. Your pages can include memes, jokes, and stupid ideas if you wish. Clause 2: Editing Your Pages Since these pages should be of your peoples' own creation, you are NOT allowed to edit other's fan-made pages. Minor grammar fixes are fine, as long as you are only editing for grammar. If you would like others to be able to edit your page, you must post in the comment section that you give them permission; along with stating their username so that it can be identified. If you do not agree with another person's idea, you may NOT edit it. Everyone is free to invent their own ideas for Tower Battles. Article 2: Summarizing Your Edits Clause 1: Summaries You do not need to create very detailed summaries as these pages are your own creation. Therefore, your edits will not need to be moderated as much on your own pages. As stated previously, you must give permission to others in order for them to be able to add on to or edit your page. Others editing your page should give a summary so that the original creator can view edits. Article 3: Categories Clause 1: Category Types Each fan page should have ONLY two categories: "Fanmade", and a category informing the reader what kind of creation it is. (e.g. "Fanmade Events", "Fanmade Zombies".) Clause 2: Adding Categories You are NOT allowed to create or add any unnecessary categories to your page. Only staff are allowed to add categories to fanmade pages, and you must not edit/delete/tamper with these categories at all. Section 2: Page Format Rules Article 1: Identifying Your Own Pages When creating a fan page, you should first identify that you were the one who created it, either with a statement on the page itself or a comment. Otherwise, staff will not know whether or not the person editing your page should have edited or not. Article 2: TOC Clause 3: Table of Contents Typically, your page will be automatically be equipped with a Table of Contents, or TOC. (Each heading, sub-heading, etc. will be displayed in the TOC for navigation purposes.) If you do not want this, simply type into your pages' source code. Category:Browse